That's How it All Started
by Momobear9898
Summary: It all started when Chelsea woke up, the beginning of her wonderful, painful day. It's a short stroy about Vaughn and Chelsea a short fluff.


It all started like this.

I woke up to my alarm, blazing. I sluggishly turned off the infuriating noise which woke me up every morning. I jumped out of bed energetically, walked over to my bite sized bathroom, and then went to brush my teeth. I got dressed, in my red jacket, red boots, tan shirt, blue shorts, red bandana tied around my head. I walked out of my house, to my bustling barn; my cow Hannah trotted over to me nuzzling my arm, while my other mooed at me happily returning to what they were doing.

"Hi beauties how are you today?" I said laughing. They mooed in response. I moved over towards the door taking my bell out from my bag.

"Okay let's go!" I said rapidly waving the bell. The cows ears perked up running towards the noise, I stepped out of the barn my cows too. I led them to the huge spot of land where my cows feed. The green grass tickled my leg as I moved deeper into the sea of grass. My five cows followed me into the sea; I stopped ringing long enough to run out of the sea. I closed the gate so my cows couldn't follow me. My cows looked stunned for a moment than started grazing. I moved towards me chicken coop, where my three chickens clucked to see me. I picked each of them up putting them in their glob of land. I walked away from my farm and to town. My feet guided me towards the animal shop the bell clinging as I entered.

"Morning Mirabelle!" I said happily. The plump woman looked at me, and then smiled.

"Hello Chelsea, what can I do for you?" she said

"Is Julia here?" I asked

"Yes she's in the kitchen go head" Mirabelle said. I bowed to her respectfully than walked towards the kitchen. Julia is sitting on the wooden countertop, flipping through a cook book. Her head perked up when I walked in.

"Hey Chelsea!" she said jumping off the countertop.

"Hey Julia, you called for a cook?" I said bowing to her. She nodded her head walking towards the door. Julia grabbed an apron, and threw it to me.

"Yes, Chef Chelsea I have called for your wisdom on baking cookies" she said. I laughed then tied the apron around my waist. I walked over to the cook book and looked at the recipe.

"Julia go get three eggs, milk, and some chocolate" I instructed. Julia went to grab the items, and I went to grab sugar, baking powder, flour, and vanilla. I laid the ingredients down on the countertop, and then went to go grab a big bowl. We mixed the ingredients; I could have sworn I saw Julia put something else in the bowl. I put the batter on the tray then popped the cookies in the oven.

"What shall we do while we wait?" Julia asked. I shrugged my shoulders, walking out of the kitchen.

"Is Vaughn here?" I asked my perky friend.

"Ya, he's probably still sleeping, he just got in yesterday" Julia said pointing towards a door.

"Hey do you want to play Mario Kart for Wii!" Julia said squealing.

"Ya I'm so gonna beat you!" I said running towards the living room. I turned on the Wii than loaded the disc. We started playing the game; I picked Yoshi my favorite and Julia chose Dry Bones. We played on a course called Mushroom Gorge.

"Julia I'm gonna beat you!" I said my character releasing a banana peel.

"Hey girls aren't you baking cookies?" Mirabelle asked. My eyes widened and I ran to the kitchen, and opened the oven. I stuck my hand in the oven, but immediately jerked it back.

"Owwwwwww!" I cried holding my hand. Julia ran in trying to get me to show her my hand. Mirabelle ran in and shut off the oven, then put on an oven mitt to grab the cookies. Tears are streaming down my face; I collapsed on the ground crying.

"Chelsea let me see your hand" Julia kept saying. I shook my head, my hand is throbbing.

"What the heck is going on?" a deep voice said.

"Chelsea burned her hand" Julia said. The person walked towards us; Julia got up and the person took her spot. I stopped crying, but my hand still hurt.

"Julia go get me the first aid kit and some ice" the deep voice. My head is turned down so I couldn't see the person. Julia came back with the first aid kit, and then ran towards the freezer to grab the ice. Julia came beside me and handed the ice to the person.

"Chelsea let me see your hand" the person said softly. I shook my head, not moving an inch.

"Chelsea let him see your hand" Julia said sternly. I finally agreed; slowly I raised my hand from my other hand signaling the person to look at it. The person gingerly took my hand.

"Chelsea look at me" the person said. I slowly raised my head; my sapphire eyes met someone's purple eyes. I turned my head, a blush forming under my nose. Vaughn took some cream out of the first aid, and applied it to my hand, I drew my hand back. Vaughn raised his head looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry" he said quietly.

"It's okay" I said blushing as his hands rubbed the cream on my burn. I flinched, but allowed him to put the cream on. After he applied the cream, he bandaged it.

"There ya go, all better" Vaughn said standing up and staring to walk away.

"Thank you, Vaughn" I said

"Ya thank you Vaughnie" Julia said. Vaughn cringed at that name.

"Don't call me that Julia you know I don't like that name" Vaughn said bitterly.

"Whatever you say, Vaughnie" Julia said smirking. Vaughn sighed than walked out of the shop.

"You should follow him" Julia said

"Why? He practically hates me" I said

""No, he really likes you, he always blushes when he sees you and when Lanna had that party he blushed when he saw you in that green dress" I blushed as I remembered the time.

"So you want me to go talk to Vaughn?"

"Ya go go go!" Julia cried. I got up shakily got off the floor, remembering not to use my bad hand. I ran out the door, to follow the cowboy. I ran to my barn to let my animals in because dark clouds started to form. On my way I saw Mark walking minding his own business.

"Mark!" I shouted out. He jumped but turned to me his eyes wide.

"Hey Chelsea don't do that to me" Mark said as he approached me. He looked down at my hand and his eyes widened.

"Whoa what happened to your hand?" he said immediately grabbing my hand inspecting it.

"Not now ummm, can you put away my animals it's about to rain" I said to him.

"Ya sure okay, see ya Chels" he said running down my path towards my farm. I smiled as he ran down my path. I'll have to thank me cousin later. I ran down towards the beach since that's where he usually hangs out. The salty air hit me like a ton of bricks. I saw a dark figure sitting on the rock. I walked over to Vaughn; he has his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.

"Hey Vaughn" I said quietly

"Hey can you please go away" Vaughn said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just please go away"

"Vaughn please tell me" I said laying my hand on his shoulder, my bad hand. He grabbed my hand hard and sat up. I cried out in pain, but he let go.

"Goddess, Chelsea leave me alone, can't I have some space, jeez you're so annoying!" he yelled at me. Tears started forming in my eyes, as I grasped my hand. I sob escaped my throat, and tears crashed down on the sand. His angry face softened, as he remembered my hand.

"Chelsea I'm sorry" he said reaching out towards me. I took a step back from his grasp; forcing a smile.

"I-It's okay, I-I'll give you s-some space" I said running off tears in my eyes. I could hear Vaughn call out my name, but I kept running. I ran towards the forest, it started to rain hard. By now I could barely see in front of me. I ran, ran, ran till I didn't know where I am, but I can feel the terrain changing. Tears are still streaming down my face. I tripped and fell rolling, hurting my back in the process. I couldn't get up, my ankle and back hurting. I just put an arm over my eyes and cried, for what seemed for hours. The rain is pouring down on me; my hair probably is now a dark brown because of the mud.

"Chelsea!" I am heard faintly. It repeated growing stronger every time. I didn't bother cry out. The ground started vibrating, softly. A person kneeled down next to me; the person scooped me up in strong arms.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, calm down, it's okay Chelsea" the person soothed. I stopped crying, his voice soothed me.

"V-Vaughn?" I said wiping my eyes with my wet sleeve. His hat nodded as his hat fell from his head.

"Chelsea I'm sorry for yelling I was just angry for Julia calling me "Vaughnie"; I just hate that nickname" Vaughn said rocking me back in forth.

"Vaughn this might sound weird, but what is your weakness, because you always walk around like a big, bad, guy with a huge attitude," Vaughn even though it's raining hard I can see him looking at me, confused. "Natalie". Vaughn nodded his head, understanding.

"Well my last weakness is carrots, I'm allergic to them, but now it's you" I looked at him, a blush came upon my face and I can tell Vaughn has one too.

"W-What do you mean?" I said stuttering

"When I see you every day I blush because of your smile, when I see you hurt I feel very bad, it feels like my heart is breaking, when you cry it feels like a knife is going through my hurt. What I'm trying to say is I love you, Chelsea"

"I-I love you, too Vaughn" He leaned down to kiss me. Electricity surged threw my body; I kissed him back, lovingly. As it continued to rain. And that's how it all started kissing in the rain.


End file.
